They Who Walk in Shadows
by Glowing Fish
Summary: While closing his affairs before his showdown with The Silence, the 11th Doctor visits the universe of Babylon 5 to take care of some unfinished business. And to drink some tea.
1. Chapter 1

Mister Morden walked through the halls of Babylon 5 with the easy, self-assured walk of a man who had little to fear, and who had conquered what little fear did bother him. His mind was calm and meditative as he fixed upon the mission and the philosophy that guided his life. Apart from his mental strength, he knew that he had much physical power to back up his personality. A quarter of a mile away, in conference deep in a hidden chamber of the immense space station, his two associates were waiting. There abilities and physical power were enough to overwhelm almost anyone on the station, if they even knew where to begin the fight.

Mister Morden had come to the station this time for a certain reason: to try to ferret out the shifting allegiances of various members of the Centauri nobility. Ambassador Londo Molarri had become difficult for his associates to deal with, and they wished to deal with the situation in a way that saved their resources. They had recourse to other methods, but they preferred the subtle approach. Mister Morden entered the Zocalo, Babylon 5's market square, scanning the crowds for either Molari, or his assistant, Vir Cotto. He couldn't find them, so found a table to sit down at, and ordered some tea. It might seem unusual for a man on such a mission to bother with tea, but he had to have something while he waited. He slowly stirred and sipped his tea.

"Oh tea! I am so glad that they do have tea in this place, because I have come such a long way, and a could cup of tea would be just _brilliant!" _Morden looked up to see a beaming man, looking down at him. The man looked to be a typical human, possibly around the age of 30, and dressed in a manner that was atypical on the spaceship. He was wearing clothing that would have been called earth classic, if somewhat frumpy. He had a pair of slacks, a white shirt, a tweed jacket, and a bright red bowtie. The result was somewhat professorial, and although it was out of place, Babylon 5 was a home for travelers of all sorts. There was nothing unusual about this man. Morden politely answered the man's question about where he had acquired the tea, and in a minute the man was happily swinging back towards the table, holding a cup of tea. He sat down across from Morden, eagerly sipped his tea, and then swallowed it with a grimace.

"Well! Not the best tea I have had, but I can't really expect them to get everything right, this far from earth. And I have just been catching up: seems like imports from earth are cut off right now?"

"You must have traveled from far if you don't know the situation between earth and the station." Morden commented calmly, fishing for information.

"Oh you could say that, very far indeed. I am looking for a few things."

"Oh?" this was a natural lead in to the question that Morden used, as both a weapon and a mantra. Although this eccentric stranger was most undoubtedly beneath the notice of Morden's associates, he still followed the habit of trying to find out the most vital piece of information about a person. "Perhaps me and my associates can help you find what you are looking for." he leaned across the table, his voice gaining some urgency. "Tell me, what do you want?"

The man looked happy to be asked the question. "Well, I have tea, passable tea. I don't suppose I could find some jammy dodgers and... oh, a miner's hat! With a big spotlight right in the middle of it! I suppose I would have to remember to turn it off, don't want to go around blinding people!"

Mister Morden blinked at the man's rambling monologue. The man must be just one of the many drifters who came to Babylon 5. And he didn't get a chance to finish that thought, because in his head, his associates begin to scream as loud as they could, with a note of fear and panic he had never heard from them.

"RETURN TO US! YOU AND WE ARE IN GREAT DANGER!" the yelling was enough to distract Morden, and he quickly begin to stumble up from his seat. "IT IS HIM. IT IS THE WALKER IN SHADOW!"

While backing away from the table, where the bemused figure still sat, looking up at the retreating Morden, Morden tried to question his associates, asking them with his mind:

"Shadow... but isn't that just a name that the superstitious give you? This is just a normal human... without any powers that I can see."

"DO NOT QUESTION US. THE WALKER IN SHADOW HAS RETURNED! WE MUST FLEE! RUN!"

And as Mister Morden left the Zocalo as fast as he could, he heard the man, still seated at the table, call after him.

"Sorry that you had to go so soon! Mind if I finish your tea?"


	2. Chapter 2

The interchange had not gone unnoticed. Eying the table from across the crowded corridor of the Zocalo, Babylon 5's chief of security Michael Garibaldi watched the strange man drink his tea. Mister Morden was probably aware that he was being watched, but this new man seemed to be unaware. The conversation, or what was heard of it, hardly seemed to be the stuff of galactic politics, but anyone speaking with Mister Morden so openly was obviously a figure of interest. As the man got up and left the Zocalo, Michael Garibaldi casually sauntered behind him. He had other security personnel stationed in a wide net, and they would draw it around the strange man. Not that Garibaldi was looking for a confrontation, he would probably just stop and talk to the man and find out he was one of the many eccentrics passing through the station.

As these thoughts went through his head, he saw that the man had stopped, and was looking up at the ceiling, studying an access shaft. The man took out what looked to be some type of PPG and pointed it at the shaft, which begin to open.

"Hey! You! What are you doing?" Garibaldi walked towards the man, who nervously dropped the device down to his side.

"Ah, well, you see, I was just walking along, and noticed a partially undone hatch that looked like it could just fall down and conk someone on the head at _any_ moment, and being a conscionable guest aboard your fine space station, I decided to reattach it before..."

"Okay, you aren't even a good liar" Garibaldi said, cutting the man's meandering lie short. "I think I want to ask you a few questions, so if you would come with me..." while Garibaldi said this, two other security personnel came in from the other side, leaving the man trapped.

"Ah well, I was afraid of that." the device in the man's hand glowed, the lights in the corridor went blindingly bright before turning dark, and the man ran away, knocking them out of the way. Fifteen seconds later, with the man disappeared down Babylon 5's maze of corridor, Garibaldi hit his com and called for an alert, explaining that a man was seen meeting with Mister Morden, and then trying to sabotage the ship.

The man had been running through the corridors of Babylon 5 for ten minutes when he stopped to catch his breath in an out-of-the way spot. The space station was sprawling and confusing, and he was being chased by trained professionals, but he had many many years of experience running through corridors and escaping trouble, although most of it was in a different dimension. He didn't know why he was being chased, but he was often left in the dark on the matter. Just as he was about to catch his breath and set back out on some important business, a man stepped out of a dark corridor.

"Hello, you have been causing some consternation for my friends, and we really have a number of questions that we wish you could answer for us, so if you would be so kind as to come with me, we can get this all settled out."

"Ah! An Englishman! It is nice to hear an English accent, it has been a while."

"Well, not actually from England, or even from earth, but that is my heritage. Nice to see you appreciate it."

"Oh, very much so. Please don't take offense, but this particular station seems a bit bureaucratic and... American. Like to have some of that old world romance, you know?"

"Oh, I quite understand. We had King Arthur here just a week or so ago!"

"Really? Would have liked to meet him again."

"Ah well, nice to share some memories, but I really have to ask you to go with me."

"Sorry to be rude, but I really am dreadfully busy, so I will have to decline."

Marcus Cole, the Ranger who had interrupted the stranger realized that diplomacy would not work in these circumstances, and took out his fighting pike, and extended it to its full length.

The stranger took one look at the weapon, pointed his device at it, and it retracted back to its holding position. And then, as was often the case, the stranger ran. Behind him, Marcus didn't give chase, but instead made a call to his partner in this chase, the station's second-in-command, Susana Ivanova.

When the stranger ran around a corner and found Commander Ivanova waiting for him, he had an excuse prepared. More than an excuse, he had a top secret document explaining exactly why he was here, and that he was on a very important secret mission, and that he had full clearance to be investigating the station. And so he stopped, brought himself up to a full dignified position, and presented Ivanova with his credentials.

She gave him a little smirk and smacked him in the jaw, sending him crashing to the ground.

"That paper is blank."


	3. Chapter 3

Doctor Steven Franklin was very busy in Medlab 1, with the constant ebb and flow of medical exams of visitors and station personnel, as well as the casualties of various wars and battles. He was not in the mood for further distractions, so when Marcus and Ivanova carried in an unconscious man, and tossed him onto a waiting bed, he was less than pleased. Garibaldi followed a moment later.

"I have to stitch up the results of four brawls in Down Below and there is some sort of new plague going on amongst the Pak'Ma'Ra, and what are you bringing into my medlab?" although he was irritable, his training took over, and he automatically moved over to look at the man in the bed.

"That man was seen talking to Morden, and then trying to sabotage the ship, so he is kind of important right now." Garibaldi said.

"Oh, but he isn't..." Doctor Franklin replied.

"He isn't important?"

"No, he isn't a man."

"What do you mean? He has two eyes, two arms, two..."

"Hearts." Doctor Franklin moved a stethoscope from one side of his chest to the other.

"Two hearts? So he is Centauri? He doesn't look Centauri"

"Most definitely not Centauri...well, ladies and gentleman, I have some work cut out for me." Doctor Franklin passed a scanner over the man and then added "Oh, and can someone get me Lennier."

John Sheridan had been having a very busy day. John Sheridan had been having a very busy day for most of the past two years, since he had become Captain and commander of Babylon 5. He had tried to learn to delegate tasks, even before he had ended up in the middle of a galactic war that he was not totally sure of all the sides on. And yet still, once a week, he was caught looking over some paperwork on something totally boring and trivial, and yet he was required to make a decision. He stared at the paper below him when his communicator signaled him.

"Captain Sheridan, this is Franklin. There is a patient in Med Lab I want you to see."

Sheridan took a look at his paperwork, and sighed. Franklin wouldn't call him for no reason, and whatever was happening there, it was probably more interesting than staring at the paper.

When Sheridan walked into Med Lab, he expected to see something immediately exciting. But all he saw was his top command staff standing around a bed, on which what seemed to be a normal looking man was sleeping.

"Yes, Doctor Franklin?" Sheridan asked, betraying some impatience, as well as some curiosity about why all the lead officers of his space station were staring at an unconscious man.

"Well, Captain, Garibaldi saw this man talking with Mister Morden. He...didn't seem to want to discuss why, and he ran. Commander Ivanova...incapacitated him."

Sheridan's eyes narrowed. "Any record of him or information on why he would be talking to Mister Morden?"

"None whatsoever." Garibaldi answered.

"And when I started my examination, I found out that he isn't human."

"He looks human enough."

"His inside physiology is something quite different. And its not subtle: he has two hearts, for one thing."

"Is he Centauri?"

"Not at all, his hearts are closer to human hearts...just with...two of them."

"You seem rather amazed by this."

"Well, Lennier could perhaps explain more. I don't really understand it, it goes beyond biology into physics."

"Captain" Lennier begin. "You know that the Minbari have done research on temporal manipulation."

"Time travel, yes?"

"Well, we never got to time travel, because we found that the tachyon radiation associated with time travel were very difficult to shield against. The most we have ever been able to do is hold something static in time, very briefly. This man's biology shows signs of being shielded, and protected, from the effects of temporal manipulation."

"So he is a time traveler?"

"Quite possibly, yes. And the technology and energy needed to do this is...immense. And it seems to be connected to some type of space ship. Or time ship. My calculations say that this ship would be possibly the size of Babylon 5. Possibly larger."

"And our scanners haven't picked this up?"

And here Ivanova answered. "They have detected his ship. But the readings don't make sense because...his ship is somewhere inside of Babylon 5."


	4. Chapter 4

Captain Sheridan had seen some confusing things on Babylon 5, and had had to wrap his mind around some big new concepts. But when Lennier told him that there was a ship as large as Babylon 5 (itself an unlikely idea), and that it was _inside _of Babylon 5, his reaction was to look at Lennier with a very puzzled look.

"It is the size of this station...and it is...inside of this station?"

"Yes. Again, it is something that the Minbari have worked on, folding relative dimensions in on each other, but the power and technology needed to do so create such a vehicle is...staggering."

"I wonder what this man could tell us. Doctor Franklin, can you remove the sedation and wake this man up?"

"Oh, I've been awake for a while. Just resting my eyes." the strange man opened his eyes and looked around him. "It has been a very long day for me, well, many years worth of long days, and here I get a chance to just lie down in this nice comfy bed and I just didn't want to interrupt you. And plus, your... First Officer, is it there" he said, nodding at Ivanova, "has one nice right hook. Also she wasn't fooled by my paper, which must mean she is..." a look of trepidation passed across Ivanova's face "...very astute!"

Sheridan, along with everyone else, was taken aback by the grinning face spinning out a blue streak in front of him. It wasn't exactly what Sheridan had imagined a moment ago, during the discussion of an alien with technology that even the Minbari marveled at. But his authoritative nature reasserted itself, and he asked the stranger:

"What are you doing on my station?"

"Well...I kind of...landed here. Hazards of time travel, if there is a big tachyonic event going on, sometimes we get thrown off course a bit. Kind of got caught in the whirlpool, and ended up here. I know I should have fixed the chronometric stabilizer, but its been off since...oh, I think it was that time in the Jurassic with the Concorde."

If Sheridan didn't have one of the humanity's best xenobiologists standing by him, with charts showing that this strange man had a quite clearly non-human physiology, he would have believed that he was hearing from a lunatic. What did the Jurassic have to do with Concordes?

"Do you have any intentions, hostile or otherwise, concerning Babylon 5?"

"A cup of tea would be nice!"

Sheridan blinked again.

"You said a tachyonic event pulled you here?" Ivanova asked.

"Oh yes. Um, anything big happen lately?" The surrounding officers smirked. Something big was always happening around Babylon 5. "Maybe some big explosions, weird paradoxes, alternative-timeline versions of yourself? Would have been hard not to notice it. Um...unless, well, being tachyonic, it might not have happened yet. Forget I mentioned all that, don't want to change history, I just despise getting caught up in big events."

And it was Michael Garibaldi who finally asked the most obvious question:

"Do you even have a name?"

"Why! Of course! I am The Doctor"

"Who are you?" everyone turned around to see an unexpected visitor striding silently into MedLab. It was Ambassador Kosh.


	5. Chapter 5

"Didn't I just cover that? I am The Doctor" the man replied to Ambassador Kosh. He slipped up and out of the bed, and felt in his pocket.

"Ah, Doctor Franklin? Did you happen to take my screwdriver?"

Doctor Franklin looked blankly at The Doctor. "About 8 inches long, shiny thing, in my pocket?"

Sheridan, Ivanova, Garibaldi, Franklin and Lennier looked from the enigmatic figure of Kosh, standing silently in front of them, and back to the unusual man with an English accent, asking for a screwdriver. "Ah here it is!" Garibaldi kicked himself for not paying attention to The Doctor, who had in his hands what could be a weapon. Given what he had just been told about this alien's powers, for all he knew the glowing stick could incinerate the entire station.  
>"But the question is...what are you?" The Doctor pointed his screwdriver at the unmoving Kosh, and it responded with a series of beeps and whistles. "Forgive me for being a little suspicious, but the last time I was asked that question was by Adolf Hitler."<p>

Sheridan's eyes squinted quizzically. "Adolf Hitler?"

"The Doctor stepped closer to Kosh, bringing his voice down so that the others couldn't hear him. "You are a squid...inside an angel...inside a robot suit. I have to admit, I did not see that one coming. Now, I hope this doesn't sound prejudice, but I've had problems with both angels and tentacles things in robot suits, but..."

The Doctor's voice trailed off, and then a look of realization crossed his face. Those present could sense some look of great recognition, with perhaps a hint of fear, although what this mad man with his talk of Concords and Adolf Hitler was thinking of, no one could know. But Garibaldi, being a good security man, knew that this was the best time to disarm the intruder. He lunged forward in a tackle, ready to pin The Doctor to the floor before him and Kosh would start shooting each other, tearing apart the entire station. The Doctor chose this moment to spin around dramatically, leaving Garibaldi to run into a wall. The Doctor looked over at Garibaldi, offered him a hand up, and said:

"You have to be more careful! Hospital floors can get slippery. One reason I don't like hospitals. Or MedLabs, if you want to call them that. Turning his back on Garibaldi, he turned back towards Kosh, who had stood, unmoving, unspeaking, since his first question.

"Do you know who I am?" The Doctor asked Kosh.

"The storm returns. Do you bring it, or does it bring you?"

"That would be a 'yes' then? You can just say 'yes', you know. And what about the other lot? They still around?"

"From the movement of the pawn, you can tell who is the king."

"Okay, so you are saying that that rude man who ran away from me earlier is working for them? They are still active?"

Perhaps even more than his talk of time travel, and the reputed time ship larger than the station, the easy, even flippant way that The Doctor treated Ambassador Kosh let them know of his power.

"And are you going to do it again? How many times have you gone through this sense the first time? How many more civilizations are you going to use as pawns and then throw away?"

"The avalanche has already started, " Kosh begin, but The Doctor cut him off.

"That is not an acceptable answer. Or whatever it is."

The Doctor walked over, and sat down on his bed, while Kosh turned and walked silently from the room.

The Doctor looked around him. "Still no tea?" he asked, with disappointment.


	6. Chapter 6

Marcus had just met with some of Down Below's shiftiest, most suspicious and violent denizens, but he had won through, and in his hand, he cradled a package of very great value. As he squeezed through a narrow, dark corridor, he felt the hair on his arms prickle, telling him that he was being followed. Apparently someone wanted to renege on the deal. Or perhaps agents of a rival smuggler wished to seize the valuable package of contraband goods in its moment of vulnerability. Marcus didn't know, and the question was someone irrelevant. Finally, in a small room with four tunnels leading out of it, Marcus was cornered, four groups of men closing from each direction. Marcus could fight them. He could probably win. But the package in his arms was more important than winning a fight, and its delicate contents might be damaged in a fight. But training as a Ranger was about more than fighting. Marcus saw that to the side there was an access shaft, uncovered, and he quickly fled into it. While he had to crawl through its tight confines by wiggling his body, it was a safe, if uncomfortable exit. 10 minutes later, he popped out in a more friendly part of the ship, and ran to Captain Sheridan's ready room, holding the package out. His face was smeared with grime, and he had the lingering odor of Down Below on him, but he proudly presented the package, gained at great cost, to Captain Sheridan and The Doctor.

"I found them. The only source in several light years, and I found them!"

"You mean..." The Doctor's eyes brightened.  
>"Yes! The only Jammie Dodgers on Babylon 5, are now yours!"<p>

The Doctor begin excitedly eating his Jammie Dodgers, and was still in the process of eating them when the door slid open, and Delenn walked in, staring at The Doctor.

"I can't believe you are real."

The Doctor nodded "I sometimes have problems believing that, as well."

"If what they say about you is true..."

"Oh, I wouldn't believe all of it."

John Sheridan looked at his partner. Did she know about this man? Was he about to learn another bit of galactic lore.

"They Who Walk in Shadows..." Delenn said, looking at The Doctor.

"Shadows?" Captain Sheridan asked. "This man is related to the shadows?"

"I am related to the who?" The Doctor asked, his mouth full of Jammie Dodger.

"Only very indirectly. The name isn't a sign that they are Shadows, but that they can walk amongst them with no fear. But we also believe that The Shadows may have taken their name from them. They are to The Shadows what The Shadows are to us. One of your officers called The Shadows "halfway between a spider and your worse nightmare". They Who Walk in Shadows are who The Shadows have nightmares about.

"There is nothing wrong with spiders you know." The Doctor added in. "Play an important role in the ecosystem."

"It is a legend that I have only learned from The Vorlons because of my high role in the Religious Caste, but millions of years ago, when The Vorlons and The Shadows were set to fight their first war, this man appeared in the middle of their fleets and stopped them from fighting. At least for a while."

Sheridan's gaze again focused on the youngish looking man in front of him, happily eating his candy.

"Millions of years old? You are millions of years old?"

"That would be daft! Goodness, Captain, I would think a sensible military officer like you would have more sense. I was only a few hundred years old at the time. I am a time traveler, remember?"

"And you stopped them with what? That screwdriver you carry around."

"With this screwdriver? Oh no, it wasn't this one, it was an earlier model. Also, I talked fast. Always been a gift of mine, even when I talked more slowly. But this screwdriver can do many things. For example" he pointed the screwdriver at the computer console, and a few seconds later, a voice started speaking. It wasn't the normal computer voice, but the voice of Sparky, the computer's other personality, which had supposedly been put into quiescence:

**"****You, like the Doctor, can stand up for that which is bright and bold and true. You can shape the world, if you'll only go and try."**

"See, at least someone here likes me!" The Doctor said, straightening his bow tie. He aimed his screwdriver back at the computer. "I turned that personality off if you don't like it. He is kind of an acquired taste."

Delenn laughed at The Doctor.

Sheridan looked at Delenn. With her head thrown back, her hair waving to and fro, she looked merry and young in a way that recent troubles had hidden.  
>"Am I missing a joke here?" Sheridan asked, both amused and annoyed.<br>"Many jokes! Everything this man does is a joke."

"Everything he does is a joke, and yet he managed to stop all the fleets of the Vorlons and the Shadows...with a screwdriver, which isn't even really a screwdriver, its more like a flashy thing...a flashy, soundy thing that..."

Delenn looked at her husband-to-be and laughed.

"...and I am starting to sound like him!"

Delenn and Marcus turned to go.

"If you could stay here, Doctor, there are a few things I would like to talk to you about before you leave." Sheridan said.

"Of course, and I haven't finished my Jammie Dodgers." The Doctor picked up another one, and Captain Sheridan, feeling the need to do likewise, picked an orange and started peeling it.


	7. Chapter 7

With the other people out of the room, the visages of both men changed, slightly. Both usually had cheerful countenances, although the Doctor also had a manic element to him that Captain Sheridan lacked. But they both looked more somber.  
>"The war that has come up is going to be very hard. I don't know if you have gathered exactly what is going on, but I will have to end up fighting several wars, one against the Shadows, one against our own government at home...I have to admit, I can't even comprehend the power of some of these groups. It seems like you could help us."<p>

"I'm sorry, Captain, I understand what your struggle is like, but I can't stay. I have other...appointments."

"You are a time traveler? Couldn't you stay here as long as you wanted?"

"Time doesn't work that way."

"And why not?"

"Captain, do you know what a Calabi-Yau surface is?"

"No."

"I've known since I was eight. I am over a thousand years old now. Time travel isn't an easy thing to explain."

Sheridan settled backwards into his chair. "I could...keep you here."

The Doctor smiled: "You mean you want to draft me into this war of yours?"

"It could help so many people."

"Captain, you won't do that. For two reasons. First, you know this station is a waypoint for travelers, and that if you start using people here for your own agenda, it will ruin your reputation. And your conscience. But just to make things easier for your conscience, do you really think you can keep someone captive who the Shadows and the Vorlons are afraid of?"

The Captain's face fell, but he returned with another question.

"What was that bit with Kosh about, you seemed angry with him. The Vorlons are our allies."

"Captain, you must have studied enough military history to know how often alliances are an equal partnership."

"Care to explain that for me any clearer?"

"Why don't you ask Kosh? A little simpler than asking me, isn't it?"

"It is extremely difficult to get a clear answer out of Kosh."

"My point exactly" The Doctor answered, with a finality.

Captain Sheridan let out a long, impatient sigh.

"Do you not care that this war could kill billions of people?" Captain Sheridan regretted the question as soon as it was out of his mouth, because he saw a look of mingled rage and sorrow flit across the Doctor's face.

"Of course I care. I care very much.

"I am a Time Lord, Captain. That means that I can see time. What can happen, what might happen, and what must or mustn't happen.

"But even if I wasn't a Time Lord, I know a thing or two about history. In times of oppression and conflict, even if help is given, it is the people who value peace and freedom who must put the effort into fighting the war. If I could magically wave my sonic screwdriver and make this war go away...you would be back in the same situation soon enough. Maybe in one year, maybe in five or ten. In the process of fighting this war, you can put together something bigger than the war itself. And that is why I wasn't meant to come here to help you.

"Besides..." The Doctor's eyes lit up, he had thought of another mysterious connection. "I will talk to a friend of mine. A bit like me. You will like him. Well, eventually."

Sheridan stared at The Doctor. Although the last part was unclear, he saw the truth of the Doctor's words. He sighed heavily, knowing that his hopes of a quick fix to his situation were disappearing. But after this much time on Babylon 5, he knew that there were no magic wands. Or screwdrivers.


	8. Chapter 8

Ivanova and Garibaldi were in the Zocalo, staring at a big blue box.

"Why did no one notice this?" Ivanova asked Garibaldi. Garibaldi shrugged his shoulders.  
>"Why didn't you notice this?" Garibaldi shrugged his shoulders again.<p>

"There is a big blue...antique...box from earth's history, just sitting in the Zocalo, and no one noticed?" Ivanova asked. It was one of the less mysterious parts of her day, but it still needled her. It just confused Garibaldi.

Their conundrum was interrupted by the sound of singing. It seemed that The Doctor had found one more adventure at Babylon 5, as he stepped into view, next to Londo Mollari, both of them singing a pop song from Earth's history that they seemed to love, although the humans didn't know what it was.  
>"Doctor...is this yours" Ivanova said, pointing to the big blue box.<p>

"Ah yes, that would be my TARDIS. Thank you for keeping it safe."

"You just parked it here...and no one else noticed?" Ivanova asked. "How could that be."

The Doctor looked at Ivanova. "I think you can come to a good conclusion about that. So that type of thing is still a secret here, is it?"

Ivanova looked at him for a second and nodded.

"And you've found...Londo..." Ivanova said.

"Oh yes, glad someone on this station appreciates things other than war and intrigue."

From behind them, a voice boomed out.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE COMPANY OF THAT MAN?" G'Kar, the leader of the Narn on Babylon 5, stepped forward. "I was told there was a great visitor here... and he chooses to spend his time with...this...this..."

"Well, hello" The Doctor said, not showing any fear in the face of G'Kar's rage. "I am The Doctor. You have some exceptions to my singing partner."

"This man...if you knew the genocides he was responsible for."

The Doctor turned to look at Londo, a man he had met and befriended in the past half hour. Beneath the merriness, beneath even the swagger, he could see flashes of remorse and guilt.

"Is this true?" The Doctor asked him.

"If you know knew, Doctor, if you only knew... my people were attacked by his, we had to defend ourselves..."

The Doctor only turned a fraction of an inch towards Mollari, but all present could feel the seriousness of his menace.

"When you commit genocide, Ambassador Mollari, you will probably hear any number of denunciations. But I can give you one you have never heard before."

Londo asked: "What?"

"Amatuer."

If Londo absorbed what that meant, he showed no signs as he continued to protest. "If you knew what had happened to my home world...if you knew what I had to do to protect our honor..."

And once again a look from The Doctor silenced him. "Ambassador Mollari...whatever you think you might have to do to protect your world...and its honor...you...have no idea." his voice trailed away as he said this, and before they could catch him, he was inside the box, which faded away with a sound both strange and wistful.


End file.
